With New Eyes
by Lilleth Smith
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland finally becomes fed up with the student exchange program, can a certain American change his mind? Is there any way Alfred can change his distorted view of the world? USUK and slight PRUCAN.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

What's wrong with the world?

I mean, there must be something wrong when you can't walk into a library and find peace. A person like me adores the quiet sanctuary of the library and I often came to forget the loneliness of losing my dad. He died a few years ago but it still felt like just yesterday.

The library was my only mean of forgetting that constant torture, but today it was being infested with new faces with loud voices. I couldn't just stand by and let my perfect home be interrupted by these…these…barbarians!

My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I was going to do everything to get the Exchange Student Program eradicated from this school permanently.


	2. Unexpected Turn of Events

Chapter 1: Unexpected Turn of Events

The first one I noticed was an albino boy with a – was that a chick? – sitting in his snowy hair. I didn't even think live animals were allowed in here, but nobody was stopping him. His German accent was thick and sounded different from others I've heard. To make matters weirder, every other word out of his mouth was 'awesome'.

Sitting next to him was a platinum blonde boy with piercing blue eyes and an intimidating aura. He sat stiffly and seemed transfixed with the dozing red-head across from him.

Looks like we had a real batch of winners this year.

It was hard to tell each nationality from one another because they all sat together and spoke at once. Some sat quietly and watched while others were practically screaming out of excitement and hyperactivity.

It was odd to see this year's group get along so well. The previous years, all the exchange students shied away from everyone, including each other. This year, they all looked so..so..friendly. I was horrified

"HEY!"

I snapped back to reality to find a tall, tan, blonde boy standing in front of me grinning absurdly. Odd, I hadn't noticed him come up to me.

"Wha-What do you want?", I spat.

He studied me for a second, as if sizing up me entirely, then grinned larger than I thought humanly possible.

"Whoa dude, you're like way British and stuff! You should so come and sit with us!"

I scoffed. I could tell from his improper use of our wonderful language he was American. Perfect. The most annoying and boisterous of all races found anywhere.

"Please. I wouldn't sit with you if you were the last known people on Earth."

A suspicious glint crept into his eye and his facial features turned mischievous. He obviously was planning something stupid.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones! Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I am none of your concern."

He wagged his finger at me as if I was a naughty child. The nerve!

"Come on! Don't be rude, you don't seem like the type."

"I am perfectly rude to bothersome people like you."

"People like me?"

"Yes. Obviously you are just some nosy American boy who has nothing better to do than annoy me, a stranger you just met now."

"Just tell me your name dude!"

"Arthur Kirkland. Happy? Now kindly-"

He literally grabbed my arm and dragged me as if I were a mere chair. I panicked further when I realized his intentions. We were headed for my new enemies, his assortment of friends, the exchange students.

Worried I'd be infected with their dim-wittedness I called out,

"AH! Turn me loose you bloody wanker! Fiend! Git! How dare-"

For perhaps the hundredth time that day, I was once again cut off. Typical American.

"Everyone! I'd like you all to meet Arthur! He's like a total native and stuff!"

A chorus of 'heys' and 'hellos' rang out, directed at me. Curses, I was now the center of their attention. How was I supposed to spy and gather Intel with them knowing who I am? This was all that Americans fault! What was his name? Al? Allen? Alfred? Ah yes! Alfred.

I mumbled a hello to be polite and attempted to wrench my arm free from Alfred's vice-like grip.

"Maybe you should let him go Alfred. He looks like he doesn't want to be here…"

I couldn't tell if someone was whispering, or talking normally. I couldn't even locate the speaker until I followed Alfred's gaze.

"Aw but Mattie!"

This 'Mattie' spoke in hushed tones and had a face identical to Alfred's, save for his purple eyes. Those were quite extraordinary. I had never seen actual purple eyes outside of the girls who wore colored contacts. These didn't appear to be fake though.

"Alfred." His voice wasn't any louder, but his tone was harsher and much more firm. A warning perhaps?

Alfred pouted in a most child-like manner, but thankfully released me. Feeling the blood flowing properly again, I silently cheered. He was much stronger than he looked.

"Sorry about my brother," (That explains the resemblance) "He can get…overexcited at times. I'm Matthew Williams."

This young man seemed much more reasonable and quiet. I liked him much better than Alfred.

"Wait. If you two are brothers, why are your last names different? You appear to be twins. Am I mistaken?"

"No, we are."

"I'm thirty seconds older," Alfred chimed in. We ignored him, earning another pout.

"Our dad and I live in Canada while Alfred and our mom live in America. They split up and we both took their last names, the ones before they were married."

Alfred nodded vigorously, agreeing entirely apparently. I was beginning to see just how 'excitable' Alfred really was.

"Yes well, it was nice to meet you, but I really must be on my way now."

"What? Why? Everyone just started getting along! Do you really have to go dude?"

I began backing away slowly.

"Yes you know, chores and what not…"

I turned suddenly and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was not about to spend another minute with Alfred and his band of hooligans!

Eventually, I had to stop and catch my breathe.

The enemy had forced me into retreat from my own territory. This meant war.


	3. Family is a Terrible Thing

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY SAD, SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ANGRY COMMENTS.

Chapter 2: Family is a terrible thing

The house was dark and silent. There was no laughter or children playing in the yard. All the windows watched me with black empty glares as I walked to the front porch of my old Victorian home.

I waited. I waited. I waited. I sighed.

Nothing. No joyous cries of 'Arthur!' or 'Brother!'. It's not as if I was expecting anyone to actually be home. No, hope was just a cruel trick of the mind. I never 'expected' anything anymore.

Trudging into the kitchen gloomily, I examined the cold room for the usual note. It was stuck to the fridge.

"Took the girls to the amusement park. We'll be gone awhile. Heat up some food for dinner. Do the chores. Don't break anything. –Mom"

How nice, she actually signed this one.

I crumpled it up and tossed it into the waste bin. The notes she wrote were a waste of time. I'd always come home and be expected to clean the house, then fend for myself for dinner. There was nothing I could do.

Was it sad to say that this was normal for me now? Coming home alone, with only myself for company, then expected to clean and cook. I felt like Cinderella, expect I had no Prince Charming to save me. I was stuck here. Forever.

Well, at least until I moved out, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

I knew why this was happening too. It was painfully obvious, even my sisters were aware.

I looked just like Dad. Mom would never admit it, but she couldn't stand that. After Dad died, every time she saw me, it would be like losing him all over again. She avoided me at all costs.

I suppose some would say I should go easy on her, losing the love of your life is never easy. I'll admit, I understood why she did it at first, and I would comply. I wouldn't look at her, I wouldn't go into a room she was in, and I'd leave if she walked in.

But, after a few months, I was tired of being ignored and I just wanted attention. I would never get it though.

No child wants to be ignored by their mother, even someone as anti-social as me.

Finally, hours later I stopped to admire my handy-work. I'd fully cleaned the entire house from top to bottom. If a house could physically sparkle, mine would be glowing. Mom would have to acknowledge me now.

I waited and waited and waited for hours. The sun was long gone and the moon was casting an eerie glow on the yard.

I jumped when the phone rang, then dove for it. What if something terrible had happened? What if they were hurt?

"Hello?" My voice sounded frantic.

"A-Arthur?" It was my youngest sister.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"We're fine. Mom just took us out to London for a while to stay with Aunt Carol. She says we'll be here for a bit. You'll be ok, right?"

Every part of my body went numb, including my mind.

They went to London…without me? Why would they leave me?

"Put Mum on."

"But she-"

"PUT HER ON NOW!" I was fed up. I wanted, no, I needed a confrontation.

A shuffling noise.

"Hello?"

"How could you leave me here? Am I not your child? Am I not family? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Look Arthur, you're a big boy and the girls-"

"I don't want an excuse! I want the truth!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your mother!"

"Mother?" I cackled hoarsely. "Mothers don't take some of their kids and leave. Mothers don't ignore one of their kids for months."

" I don't need to answer to you. You know, I'm sick and tired of you always bad mouthing me. What would your father say if he was here?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if he was here. Because then you'd be able to acknowledge me. Don't bother coming back. I can already tell you weren't going too. All of your stuff is gone."

"Arthur, of course –"

"Don't. Just….don't."

I slammed the phone down and slid to the floor, tears already rolling steadily down my cheeks.

I'd finally stood up to her. After all this time, she'd finally shown her true colors and I'd done what I'd wanted to for the past year.

I felt great. Or awful? I couldn't even distinguish any emotion besides relief and horror.

The only thing left was to figure out what to do next.


	4. Oops

Chapter 3: Oops

I walked to school the next morning. 'Mom' had taken the car when she abandoned me, so I was stuck walking until I could afford to buy my own.

My thoughts drifted to fantasies of me spending hours in the library reading with no one demanding I come home, and then ignoring me when I do.

Suddenly, I hit a wall of muscle and flesh. I stumbled back, arms flailing like a pinwheel. The person I'd run into's hand shot out and caught my wrist.

"Artie! Good morning dude! You okay?"

"A-Alfred?"

Oh great! Of all the people! Why did the world hate me so?

"Dude, you ok? You look kinda pale."

"Bloody wanker! Kindly move!" I pulled away and attempted to maneuver around him, but he purposefully blocked me.

"So hey, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to freak you out. I know I can get a little…overwhelming at times."

That was the understatement of the century.

"Bugger! You didn't scare me! I just can't stand your presence."

He laughed. That wanker had the nerve to laugh at me!

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're so funny Artie."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your accent! It's so awesome. Bugger…what does that even mean?"

I stared at him blankly. He was so stupid….he didn't even realize I was insulting him.

"I…just insulted you." Maybe now he'd be hurt and go away.

"Hey!" This exclamation surprised me.

"What do you want now?"

"Wanna come over to my 'temporary residence' to play some games?"

"Bloody hell! No! What kind of a person makes fun of someone and then invites them over? Bloody Americans that's who! You're all so infuriating! The whole lot of you!"

I wanted to storm off, to leave him gaping in the dust, but he still wouldn't let me pass.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I wasn't making fun of you! I'm just not used to all the accents and stuff here. They're just so awesome. Guess I got carried away again. Sorry." He laughed nervously. "But I was serious about hanging out with you. Please?"

His voice was sad yet hopeful, and his eyes held that of a kicked puppy.

Instantly, I felt guilty. That was odd. I never felt guilty. EVER. Not even the time I broke my sister's bike. It was an accident so I shrugged it off.

"Uh…."

"Really dude! I'm like waaay sorry. Please please pleeease?"

"Fine. I'll play your stupid games. Meet me here after school."

He perked up and grinned stupidly again. A happy twinkle shone in his impossibly blue eyes.

"That's great dude! We'll have so much fun! Ok! See you later!"

He took off down the street.

Wait, did I just agree? Bollocks! What the heck did I just get into?

And why did I feel so flustered and possibly…excited?


End file.
